1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency plasma ignition device, in particular for an internal combustion engine and in particular for the ignition of a fuel/air mixture in a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of the possibility of producing a stratified charge in the combustion chamber, what are referred to as direct fuel injection spark-ignition processes have great potential with regard to reducing consumption. However, the non-homogeneous mixture in the combustion chamber imposes more stringent requirements for the ignition process used in respect of reliable ignition at the appropriate point in time. Fluctuations of any kind reduce for example the standard of the ignition and hence the efficiency of the entire engine. On the one hand the position of the ignitable mixture may vary slightly and on the other the hooked electrode of a spark plug may have a disruptive effect on the creation of the mixture. Something that is helpful for a direct fuel injection combustion process is an ignition system which extends further into the combustion chamber physically. To this end, it is proposed in DE 10 2004 058 925 A1 that a fuel/air mixture be ignited in a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine by means of a plasma. A high-frequency plasma ignition device for this purpose comprises a resonant series circuit having an inductive means and a capacitive means and a high-frequency source for the resonant excitation of this resonant series circuit. The capacitive means is constituted by center and outer conductive electrodes having a dielectric situated between them. At their extreme ends, these electrodes extend into the combustion chamber at a preset distance apart.